Bearings constrain the relative motion between two or more parts to only desired types of motion. Rolling-element bearings carry a load by placing round or conical elements between the two parts or pieces. The relative motion of the pieces causes the round elements to roll, which may reduce or limit rolling resistance between the two pieces.